Mina Loveberry
Mina Loveberry is one of the main antagonists of the Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She serves as a minor antagonist in Season 2 and Season 3, before becoming one of the two main antagonists in the fourth and final season (alongside the dark millhorses). She is a former Mewman warrior who initially served under the Butterfly Family for years, particularly under Queen Solaria Butterfly. She was the last great "Solarian" super-warrior left before she and Moon Butterfly created an army of Solarian super-warriors, which she leads. Mina is against monsters in general and she plans to assassinate Queen Eclipsa Butterfly, her husband Globgor, and wipe out the Monster population in Mewni with her army. She was voiced by Amy Sedaris. Biography Past Prior to her debut, Mina was originally a peasant girl who was enlisted by Queen Solaria Butterfly to undergo a three-stage magical metamorphosis that turned her into one of the queen's "Solarian" super-warriors. Throughout the years, she served under Solaria's rule battling against monsters until the latter's death during an ambush. ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' In the past, Mina was once known as a great mewman warrior and Star's idol. However, when Star first meets her in the episode "Starstruck", Mina is revealed to be mentally insane as she is shown to be diving into dumpsters and putting paper bags on her head. She even tried to take over the earth with Star but Star refused. When the humans told Mina that they pick their leader by voting she lost her mind and became a super-powered giant. After a fight with Star, Mina decides to leave Earth and return to Mewni. She then appeared in a flashback from "The Battle of Mewni" segment "Moon the Undaunted". A young and saner Mina is seen interrogating a monster about the death of Moon's mother. She decides about going to war with the monsters, however, the princess decides to face the monsters' leader, Toffee, alone. When Moon cuts off Toffee's finger with the darkest spell given to her by Eclipsa Butterfly, Mina and the rest of Moon's court bow before her. Her latest appearance was in "Monster Bash" where she captures some monsters from Star's party in the ancient monster temple. Mina believes that the monsters are evil, but when Star tries to reason with her, Mina refused to listen. Following Miss Heinous' arrival, Mina reveals that Heinous is actually Meteora Butterfly, the daughter of Eclipsa Butterfly and her monster husband. Mina then tries to kill Heinous but is stopped by Star, Marco, and Tom. When Heinous gets away, Mina goes on an angry rampage looking for her, then escaped when the Mewman guards show up. She is seen again in "Divide" ''when Marco suggests sending Mina to fight Meteora. One of the guards says that they already sent her to fight but she lost. The guard then shows Mina's soulless body as proof while it floats in the air. Mina returns in ''"Ghost of the Butterfly Castle", ''revealing herself as the eponymous entity guarding the now abandoned Butterfly Castle to Moon Butterfly. She also disclosed that she's indirectly responsible for her attempt to turn Eclipsa into stone with berries in the episode "Yada Yada Berries". She also obtains a crow companion named Sebastian. In ''"Junkin' Janna", ''Sebastian has gained Solarian powers like Mina and is gathering giant pieces of armor for her. Sebastian then appears at the end of "''Cornonation" flying over the monster temple as the Mewmans accept Globgor and Eclipsa. In'' "Ready, Aim, Fire",'' it is revealed that the Magic High Commission conspired with Mina to help get rid of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly and the monsters. She gets inside her new Solarian built armor. In "The Right Way", she leads an army of a hundred Solarian Warriors. In'' "Here to Help"'' and "Pizza Party", she is revealed to be working for Moon so she can remove Eclipsa from the throne, but she betrays Moon in order to pursue the war on all monsters. In'' "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", Mina gathers up all the monsters to kill them by pushing them off a cliff. But she finds out it will not be complete without the King of Monsters, Globgor. So she and her Solarian Warriors go searching for Globgor. In the series finale ''"Cleaved", Mina finds Globgor with River and Eddie, then she orders her Solarian warriors to pull up the magic sanctuary to get Star, Moon, and Eclipsa. When she enters the sanctuary she hears them chanting the whispering spell from the well of magic and goes inside to the realm of magic to stop them. When she arrives she is shocked to see the ghost of Solaria helping them. Mina gets dragged in the magic by a dark millhorse despite her pleads to Solaria, who shows nothing but disgust towards Mina. After the magic gets destroyed, Mina emerges powerless still pledges her loyalty to Solaria. Refusing Moon's offer to find help for her, she then leaves to live in the forest with Manfred claiming her ideas will live on after death. Trivia *She was the only Mewman other than the Butterfly family to display magical abilities. This is because she used to be the last Solarian super-warrior. But in Season 4, she and Moon Butterfly create an army of Solarian super-warriors. *Mina has a design resembling Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the anime and manga series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. ** Mina is also the localized/shortened name of Minako Aino/Sailor Venus. ** The bunny earrings are likely a nod to Sailor Moon's alter ego, Usagi Tsukino, whose name means rabbit. ** In "Monster Bash", one of the books at her campsite is called Secret Tuxedo, a reference to Tuxedo Mask (the alter ego of Mamoru Chiba, Sailor Moon's love interest). *Mina has become even more villainous as the series progressed, even to the point where she becomes one of the show's main antagonists (along with Ludo, Meteora, and Toffee). *She is the main antagonist of Season 4 and the final antagonist of the series. It was revealed that Moon and The Magic High Commission was apart of it, but Mina betrays them, making her the true Big Bad in the final season. **However, she shares the role of Big Bad and final antagonist with the dark millhorses, as they are the main reason why magic needed to be destroyed. Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Mischievous Category:Elderly Category:Extremists Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarians Category:Parody/Homage Category:Siblings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Assassins Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Category:Totalitarians Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Knights Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant